Forgive and Forget
January 12, 2019 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (January 2, 2019) Discovery Family January 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved January 3, 2019.|partOfSeason = Season 1|episodeNumber = 11|writer = Terri Grant and David Polsky|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = "Friend or Foe"|nextEpisode = "Brain in a Cave"}}Forgive and Forget is the eleventh episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and is the 11th episode over all. Official Synopsis When Hanazuki meets a lovable recluse on the Dark Side named Doughy Bunington, she learns he’s been exiled from the Light Side and convinces him to return with her. As Doughy suspected, however, none of Hanazuki’s friends are ready to forgive Doughy for a crime he inadvertently committed there long ago. Meanwhile, Hanazuki discovers that in her absence the Hemkas have exposed the moon to an immanent attack. Summary Hanazuki and Purple chased Kiazuki farther into the Dark Side of the Moon. While Purple was showing off on some of the trees, he falls into a ball of slime.Hanazuki dives in to rescue the hemka, but gets herself stuck too. While stuck, Hanazuki encounters a stranger passing by and asks for his help. Although reluctant, the portly stranger springs into action and jumps onto the ball of slime, breaking it apart and setting both Hanazuki and Purple free in the process.Hanazuki asks how could she ever repay the stranger, and he asks if they could keep him company while he has his lunch, to which Hanazuki agrees to. The stranger introduced himself as Doughy Bunington. Unknown to Doughy, the moonflower and the hemka, Kiazuki was peering through the bushes to see what just happened. Doughy and Hanazuki had lunch with freshly-picked pastries from Doughy's farm. Hanazuki plans to introduce Doughy to some of the residents of the Light Side, but Doughy says he's already met them. The reason Doughy is on the Dark Side is because he ate Chicken Plant's wings (although they grew back) as revealed by Chicken Plant herself when Hanazuki introduced Doughy to her. Doughy attempts to apologize, but Chicken Plant would not forgive him regardless. Hanazuki goes into the forest to meet with Dazzlessence Jones to ask about Doughy Bunington, but Dazzle interrupts Hanazuki with some graver news. He informs the moonflower that the Hemka's treasure-picking has made the trees sick. Recalling what Kiazuki said about the Trees being the key to keeping the Big Bad away from the Moon, Hanazuki begun to focus on taking care of the Treasure Trees. While Hanazuki was gooping a Red Treasure Tree, Little Dreamer visits her and gives her a treasure. Kiazuki appears out of nowhere, and scolds Hanazuki for eating Donuts with her new friend instead of taking care of her moon. Standing in front of the Blue Treasure Tree, Kiazuki orders Dazzlessence to keep gooping the trees, and states that even if the moon will be wiped out, maybe at least the Treasure Trees can be saved. Hanazuki is outraged at the idea of leaving the moon behind, but Kiazuki blames Hanazuki for the moon's helpless state by once again bringing up Doughy. Upon hearing his name Dazzlessence does not approve Hanazuki talking to "that scoundrel". On her way to protect some trees, Hanazuki runs into Doughy. It seems that Doughy can understand Treasure Tree language, so Hanazuki had Doughy ask the tree if there was a faster way to make them strong again. Just in time, the Big Bad has finally struck the Ground. Before Doughy could run away in fear, he tells Hanazuki what the Tree just told him. Hanazuki commands the Hemkas slacking on piles of treasures to sort the treasures they were lying on into colors and carry them out fast. Kiazuki asks Hanazuki just exactly what she is doing, and Hanazuki shows her that they're squeezing treasure juice into the approrpiate trees now. A heated debate between Dazzlessence and Kiazuki broke out, but Hanazuki was there to take control of the situation. Even as the Big Bad was touching down, Hanazuki glowed a brave purple and in that instant the Treasure Trees they have been painting with treasure juice have all perked up. For good measure, Hanazuki throws her now glowing Treasure from Little Dreamer into the ground which grows into a new Purple Treasure Tree, one that shot a beam right through the Big Bad, causing it to leave the moon. However, the Treasure Trees that perked up quickly wilted back down just as fast. Nevertheless, Hanazuki and Doughy enjoy some peaceful time on the Dark Side of the Moon eating the pastry he's harvest. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Notes *The Red Treasure Tree from the first episode can be seen during the scene where Hanazuki brings Doughy to Chicken Plant in her Trench. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1